


Tentación

by Sammy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy/pseuds/Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura, príncipe de Gehenna, ¿qué derecho tenía a permanecer en Assiah, fingiendo ser lo que no era?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentación

**Author's Note:**

> Es un drabble que escribí hace bastante, cuando el manga recién salía y no llevaba mucho, hahaha. Espero que lo disfruten.

Cuando descubrieron que tenía sangre demoníaca en su interior… que era el hijo de Satanás, sus amigos hicieron los más lógico para un humano, alejarse de él. Alejarse de ese demonio.

Porque era peligroso, debía estar solo.

Claro, para ellos fue lo más sensato en ese momento. Ver a Rin en ese estado tan salvaje era un shock para cualquiera pero luego, al estar él más calmado, jamás pensaron en lo mucho que lo harían sufrir.

Estar completamente solo, la pesadilla de muchos se estaba convirtiendo en su realidad.

Ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo se sentía Rin cuando veía sus ojos desde lejos y lo único que notaba era miedo, aversión, furia o decepción. Eran esos momentos cuando más deseaba rendirse, ¿De qué servía todo el entrenamiento si sus amigos no lo querían cerca?

Porque no lo merecía, era un demonio.

Sí, eso era. Un demonio, el clásico símbolo de maldad pura, seres que sólo sirven para dañar a los seres humanos. ¿Acaso ellos creían que lo era por gusto? ¿O que eligió ser el hijo de Satán? Como dicen, uno no puede elegir a su familia, sin embargo Rin maldecía eso. Todo era culpa de sus genes, aún cuando el mismo los repudiara.

Sin importar qué, representaba a la maldad pura. El príncipe de Gehenna.

Muchos momentos hubo en que deseó dejar todo de lado y aceptar lo que era. ¿Qué tenía que perder si ya no le quedaba nada? Era muy simple, dejar que algún demonio lo llevara de vuelta a Gehenna, su hogar.

Lógicamente el príncipe de Gehenna debía ser alguien malvado, ¿no?

Ese pensamiento surgía en su mente en cada instante de distracción; cada vacilación y cada temor se resumía en eso. Es cierto, podía sucumbir ante la tentación y dejarse caer a ese negro y solitario abismo, era lo más lógico. Pero otra cosa era cierta, y es que Rin era alguien verdaderamente fuera de lógica.


End file.
